vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hunters: Destiny Rising
Destiny Rising, Created By L.J. Smith, is the third and final book in The Hunters Trilogy. It's unclear if this is the ending of The Hunters saga, or the series. Plot Destined for danger . . . Elena has faced countless challenges—escaping the Dark Dimension, defeating phantoms, discovering she's a Guardian. But nothing compares to choosing between the two loves of her life: Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Elena has reunited with Stefan, while Damon, hurt by the rejection, has become dark and unpredictable. Now Elena's torn between saving Damon's soul and staying true to Stefan. But before Elena can decide who her heart belongs to, Dalcrest College's campus is overrun with vampires determined to resurrect Klaus, the wicked Old One who will stop at nothing to destroy Elena—and everyone close to her. As Elena learns more about her destiny as a Guardian, a protector against evil on earth, she realizes that before she can defeat Klaus, she has to sacrifice someone close to her. Elena must decide how much—and who—she's willing to give up before it's too late. . . . Summary L. J. Smith said she wanted The Hunters: Moonsong'', the second book in ''The Hunters Trilogy'',' to be about the group going to Dalcrest College. Damon would help Meredith–does this mean L.J. Smith was planning on changing Meredith in a vampire?–to control her bloodlust, although that seems to have been resolved in the ghostwritten books. In an e-mail, she mentions her planned plot for The Hunters: Moonsong. '''As for The Hunters: Eternity:' “''I even had the last book in that trilogy plotted out, where Stefan’s worst nightmare comes true and he takes so much blood from Elena that she has to be taken to the hospital for a massive transfusion. He then decides to Influence Elena so that she will forget his existence, and he does so, to Damon and Bonnie and Meredith’s consternation. I wanted to show how this affected each one of the characters, and how Bonnie once again begins to write in her diary, since Elena’s diary is also forgotten, along with Stefan. I like to write things from Bonnie’s point of view, as I did in Dark Reunion. But none of these things will happen, because I won’t be around to write it.”''' Trivia *L.J. Smith has been fired',' unfortanately',' from the Vampire Diaries and the Secret Circle.http://www.ljanesmith.net/www/blog%7C1 *The book will be WRITTEN BY A GHOSTWRITER. *Since L. J. took the name', '“Eternity','''”' with her,' it is unknown as of now what it will be called. According to Goodreads',' It's now called '“'Destiny Rising'.”''' *She plans to write a book called “'''Eternity: A Vampire Love Story.”''' *While it seems based upon her planned plots for both Moonsong and Eternity that Elena would end up with Damon, L.J. States she had no idea who Elena would end up with considering she was planning to keep on writing more Vampires Diaries novels before her firing took place. *It is the first book that reveals the status of Klaus after Dark Reunion Category:The Vampire Diaries Novels Category:The Hunters